Cordelia Sanderson
Cordelia is an ally that was saved by The Ancients in season 2, 3 and 10. She also helped The Ancients fight in the Apocolyps. Due to potion gone wrong, Cordelia, Andrew an the Ancients became Mermaids/Mermen, unfortunately everyone was cured except Cordelia so she is now a Mermaid/Witch, Cordelia is Also a Future Whitelighter, since her past life was once one. At the end of Die and Survive, Cordelia was gave the offer to hide her Mermaid side so she could control when she turned into a Mermaid and so her children wouldn't be Mermaids/Mermen and she accepted but the catch was that Cordelia would be separated from The Ancients for good. Seasons before being a Witch Season 2 Cordelia made her debut in the episode Reality Check, she was first seen in The Alternate Reality on Riley's evil side and Thomas killed her. In the real world, she was a mortal, Thomas's girlfriend and didn't know about Magic. She found out about magic a few times, but the Ancients constantly wiped her memory. Season 3 Becomes a Genie. She is attacked by the Council for finding out about magic too many times, Thomas saves her life and in the process, exposes magic to her, Clara and Gabriella (Sophia is dead). Cordelia swears to keep it a secret however Gabriella and Clara expose him to the world on national TV, Cordelia, Milly and Ace come up with a plan to blame Cordy for being the witch, willing to sacrifice her life, she is burned at the stake by the government and the government told the world it was a hoax, Thomas, now heart broken, began having trouble with his powers, thinking she was dead, however, Milly had Astral Projected Cordelia (Only her) and the Astral was Killed, Ace had then wiped the Governments memories, with a lot of hard work. Cordelia decided to move schools and, with her parents help, she moved away, not to be seen until season 10. Unknown Secret Ace tried to summon Christy from the dead but it wasn't working, So Milly, Thomas, Simon and Sophie tried but instead of Christy they summoned Kyle by accident. Kyle told them Christy was no longer in the after life because she had been reincarnated. Then Cordelia Was black orbed in by the darklighter that killed Christy and got away, Milly was so angry she attacked him human style, and before Thomas blew him up he said ''"I'm after the ex-Whitelighter". ''Everyone was shocked to find out that Cordelia was an ex-whitelighter but she said she didn't know what whitelighter was. Kyle stated that maybe that Darklighter was assigned to kill Christy and all her Future lifes, then it wa revealed that Cordelia was Christy, Rencarnated. Potions Cordelia was the key incredient to the whitelighter's destruction potion which made her highly desirerble. Ace also made the potion that gave Thomas back his memorys of Riley's life, and gave it to Cordelia so she would remember Christy's. A demon finding potion went wrong and permentally turned her into a Mermaid. Powers She was given the power of Molecular Decceleration by Thomas so she could defend herself when the demon start hunting her to destoy whitelighters. She was also given Pathokinesis by Milly to attack the demons at close range, and finnaly she was given Fading by Sarah-Jane to Escape from demons. After she became a Mermaid she gained the powers of Hydrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Thermokinesis and Substokinesis. Friends She is friends with all the Ancients accept Simon, because he wanted to be the protecter. Category:Innocent Category:Charactor Category:Powers Category:Friends Category:Mermaid Category:Witch Category:Genie